creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Back
Darkness. I'm trapped inside the darkness. Day 1 That day, my crush - Fred - told me he had a secret but was only going to tell me if I raced with him and won. I knew that was impossible, since he is the fastest runner in the whole neighborhood. But as we ran, I begun to gain on him and went out in front. - probably he really wanted to tell me the secret. I was laughing, and suddenly I heard a sound nearby and turned my head. I was on the road. The last thing I could see before I blacked out was the car - the truck - driving at full speed right at me. It was a poisonous yellow color, it's lights blinding me. Then I felt terrible pain, one I haven't known of before, and I fainted (or so I hope). I've been sitting here, in the darkness, for more than an hour now, thinking: what happened? Did I faint because of the terrible pain? Or did I die? I hope I just fainted...I never even got the chance to tell Fred I loved him, so it would be terrible if I died. Day 2 This is a strange sensation. I don't feel hunger, I can't hear, I can't smell, I can't see, I can't move. I can only think. It's just been 2 days since the truck hit me, and I'm scared. But it's not time to give up. I'm only asleep, that's all. Soon, my mother will come to my room and shake me awake. Yeah...that's exactly what's going to happen. Day 6 I miss light. I miss the sensation of hunger. I miss the sensation of company. About a week has passed, and I'm still here. I don't know if I'm going to ever leave this cursed darkness. I just feel sad and lonely here; I hope I'll wake up soon...if I will wake up at all. Day 11 I'm dead. I know it. I know I can't be sleeping for so long, which means I'm dead. But where are the skies? Where is God? Where are the angels and devils? I'm probably in hell, since it's made to torture people...it's certainly torturing me. I wish I could see the light one more time. I wish I could have the chance to say good bye to my family. I wish I could tell Fred that I love him and that I'll never forget him. Many Days/Weeks/Months Later Somebody else is here. It's a person, a man, and he was calling me to follow him. I did - I managed! He lead me to two white doors and said to pick one. He said I've been here long enough, and that I could chose my path either back home or into death. I don't know which door leads where...I don't want to die. I'll chose the one...at the left... Hospital The girl is lying in the bed, quietly and stiffly asleep. He mother is sitting next to her, a miserable expression on her face. Her father is standing behind the mother, looking grim. Next to them stands a boy, around 15. He looks sad and scared, his eyes red with dark bags under them. The girl was in a coma for more than a month. Suddenly, her blue eyes flutter open and she stares at the ceiling, frightened. But nobody notices...they only understand that she returned when she hoarsely croaks out one word... "Back..." (Note: this is my entry for the March one-shot contest "Light". I know that some of you might think that it feels more like darkness, but in the end, the girl wakes up back into light, right? Oh, and...in case you're wondering what secret Fred tried to tell her, it was "I love you". Hope you like it!) Category:CLG